


Захваченные одной ночью

by Schuu



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, ПВП, кроссовер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Секс ― это лишь физическая близость, не более, но ему нравится, когда кто-то рядом ― тепло, нежные поцелуи, переплетенные пальцы, ― и неважно, что улыбки его любовников поддельные. Сам он всегда улыбается искренне.





	Захваченные одной ночью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wrapped around one night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505610) by [kingdra (aroceu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra). 



В двадцать три года Тецуро думает, что влюблен.

Ничего особенного, правда. Он уже какое-то время в поиске: встречает любовь на подработках, на заднем сиденье авто, когда солнце катится к горизонту, но он так обкурен, что уже плевать на все. Тецуро даже недолго встречается со своим преподавателем, пока учится в университете, думая, что так и выглядит настоящая любовь. Секс ― это лишь физическая близость, не более, но ему нравится, когда кто-то рядом ― тепло, нежные поцелуи, переплетенные пальцы, ― и неважно, что улыбки его любовников поддельные. Сам он всегда улыбается искренне.

В двадцать три года Тецуро в клубе, потому что там всегда проще найти любовь. Ему подмигивают, бросают многозначительные взгляды, и даже узкие красные джинсы и жуткая, по мнению Кенмы, майка в горошек не отпугивают. Тецуро дружит с барменом и никогда не напивается до беспамятства, что бы тот ни говорил (и его помощь, чтобы кого-то снять, совершенно не нужна). Люди приходят сюда только за одним, и иногда Тецуро нравится думать, что все они влюблены друг в друга.

Он потягивает свой напиток под вспышками яркого света и ждет возможного партнера на ночь, ищет его. Соске протирает стаканы и время от времени поглядывает на Тецуро.

― Однажды ты переспишь с каждым здесь, ― говорит он.

― И что в этом плохого? ― Тецуро делает еще глоток. ― Я всегда готов дать второй шанс любому, кто пожелает, ты же знаешь.

― Если это приглашение, то нет, спасибо.

Тецуро смеется и крутит стакан. Это его любимый клуб, потому что большая часть людей здесь всегда готова к новому, и еще иногда ему перепадают бесплатные напитки, если достать Соске как следует. Музыкальный выбор Такеторы все еще под вопросом, но это же Такетора, что с него взять.

Соске вздыхает:

― Ты когда-нибудь пробовал не трахаться на первом же свидании?

― Конечно, ― Тецуро усмехается, ― но этот вариант мне нравится меньше.

― Ты… ― начинает Соске, запинается и терпеливо вздыхает.

Тецуро поворачивается к нему, склоняется над стойкой, ставит локти на край.

― Я ― что? ― спрашивает он, но Соске мотает головой.

Тецуро смотрит по сторонам. Даже если не получится найти кого-то нового, всегда есть старые знакомые, вон та шевелюра в углу, например ― о, эти студенты-медики, всегда ко всему готовы. Еще можно позвонить Яку, пока он в городе по университетским делам. Размышления прерывает появившийся в дверях незнакомец; даже не оглядываясь, он тут же устремляется к Соске.

― Соске! 

Тецуро не может не обратить на него внимание. Волосы вспыхивают ярким цветом под мелькающими лучами прожекторов ― интересно, какие они при дневном освещении? Тецуро переводит взгляд на стакан, чтобы не выдать свой интерес.

― Кисуми, ― недовольно бормочет Соске, игнорируя попытку себя обнять. ― Ты не предупреждал, что заявишься ко мне на работу.

― Конечно, нет. Ты бы просто поменял смену, ― Кисуми коварно улыбается; он точно знает, что делает.

― А я надеялся, что не такой предсказуемый, как ты считаешь.

― И зря, ― Кисуми наклоняется и треплет Соске по щеке.

Тот не отмахивается и не увиливает, просто снова вздыхает.

Любопытно. Тецуро опять подносит стакан к губам. Они точно спали друг с другом, решает он. Соске всегда отстраняется, когда кто-то нарушает его личные границы ― только если это не Куроо.

Он почти встречается с Кисуми взглядом, но поспешно отворачивается, надеясь, что его не засекли.

― Оу, а это кто? ― интересуется Кисуми.

Тецуро немного выжидает и только потом позволяет себе взглянуть на Кисуми.

― Куроо, завсегдатай, ― отвечает Соске.

― Твой любимый завсегдатай, ― поправляет Тецуро, и тот закатывает глаза.

Кисуми загорается любопытством, стоит Тецуро полностью к нему повернуться.

― Куроо! ― повторяет он. ― Приятно познакомиться.

― И мне, ― Тецуро кивает, заметив, что Кисуми уже давно не виснет на Соске. ― Вы друзья? Не видел тебя раньше.

― А что? С остальными его друзьями ты уже знаком? ― смеется Кисуми и легко бьет того по плечу.

Тот кривится:

― Не создавай обо мне превратного впечатления.

― В смысле? ― смеясь, спрашивает Кисуми, затем обращается к Тецуро: ― Я приехал на выходные навестить друзей.

― Это мило, ― улыбается Тецуро. Большинство его друзей живет здесь, в городе, но он все-таки понимает, каково это, когда они далеко.

― Я стараюсь, ― Кисуми запрыгивает на стойку и устраивается там, полностью игнорируя громкое возмущение Соске.

― Что ж, у тебя получается, ― Тецуро допивает напиток и отставляет стакан, переводя взгляд с Кисуми на Соске и обратно. ― Купить тебе что-нибудь?

― О, да! Я бы сам не прочь тебя угостить, ― кивает Кисуми, ― но, думаю, Соске может придумать нам по коктейлю, и никому не придется платить. ― он оборачивается, и Тецуро коварно усмехается. ― Что думаешь, Соске?

― Не в этой жизни.

― Ну, не будь мудаком, ― Кисуми соскальзывает со стойки и занимает стул рядом с Тецуро.

Тецуро опять смотрит на друга, который лишь закатывает глаза, и встает. Кисуми кивает ему, когда Соске отвлекается на подошедшего клиента.

― У меня идея, ― говорит Тецуро, ― как насчет пойти куда-нибудь развлечься без Соске?

Тот заметно напрягается, когда слышит свое имя, но продолжает диалог с клиентом.

Кисуми загорается энтузиазмом и кивает.

― Отличная идея, ― он встает и легко хлопает Тецуро по лбу, ― мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Куроо.

― У меня полно хороших идей, ― говорит Тецуро, и Кисуми не удерживается от смешка. ― Сразу отправимся ко мне?

― Буду очень рад.

Но стоит им двинуться к выходу, как позади раздается голос Соске, и приходится обернуться:

― Стоять! ― он приближается, поспешно вытирая руки полотенцем. ― Эм, не забывайте предохраняться.

― О боже мой, ― произносит Кисуми под смешок Тецуро.

― Что? ― отпирается Соске. ― Я просто хочу убедиться, что вы оба будете предохраняться, учитывая…

Он осекается, отворачивается и краснеет. Тецуро уже откровенно хихикает в кулак, а Кисуми смеется в голос, не стыдясь из-за громкой музыки.

― У меня в кошельке всегда есть презервативы, ― успокаивает он Соске, хлопая себя по карману.

Тецуро кивает:

― Аналогично.

― Вы оба… ― Соске не договаривает, разворачивается и уходит обратно за стойку.

Тецуро бросает взгляд на Кисуми, они ухмыляются друг другу и выходят из пропитанного дымом и алкоголем бара в ночной воздух, полный любви.

*

Первый поцелуй Кисуми слаще меда, как будто он хочет создать определенное настроение, и ему удается. Он кладет руки Тецуро на плечи и прижимается бедрами.

― Это лучшая моя идея за всю неделю, ― бормочет Тецуро в поцелуй, и Кисуми смеется.

― Какая именно? Я или секс?

― Секс с тобой.

― Как романтично, ― говорит он и снова глубоко целует Тецуро.

Тецуро чувствует дыхание на коже и едва слышно стонет, когда Кисуми раздвигает его ноги коленом. Он прижимает Тецуро к стене в гостиной, запустив руки в волосы, и у него отлично получается заставить его стонать. От Кисуми исходит то тепло, которое приятно чувствовать летом по утрам и зимними вечерами; язык скользит по коже, будто может обжечь, и Тецуро готов гореть.

Он разрывает поцелуй и тут же касается губами подбородка Кисуми. Следующими в ход идут зубы, и Кисуми замечает:

― Любишь кусаться, я смотрю.

― Тише, ― Тецуро скользит ладонью по плечу Кисуми, ― я тут пытаюсь тебя соблазнить.

Смех Кисуми быстро переходит в шумное прерывистое дыхание, когда Тецуро пускает в ход губы и язык, чтобы слизнуть собственную слюну. Он выводит узоры на шее Кисуми, поднимается к уху, получая стоны в награду за старания, касается талии. Кисуми вскрикивает и вскидывается, стоит Тецуро положить ладони ему на ягодицы и сжать.

― Просто чтобы ты знал, у меня очень чувствительная задница.

― А так? ― спрашивает Тецуро, опять сжимая ее в ладонях.

Кисуми вздрагивает в его руках, прижимается бедрами, и Тецуро чувствует его стояк даже через ткань джинсов. Чувствует все. Он обводит пальцами линию ягодиц, снова вызывая дрожь.

― Ох черт возьми, ― Кисуми берет лицо Тецуро в ладони, смотрит потемневшим взглядом. ― Я так хочу тебя трахнуть. Очень, очень сильно хочу.

― И что мешает?

Кисуми почти рычит и жадно набрасывается на его рот.

Они продвигаются дальше в гостиную, не разрывая поцелуй, стукаются зубами, путаются пальцами в одежде. У дивана Кисуми отпускает Тецуро, и тот падает на подушки. Наблюдать за растрепанным Кисуми приятно, его полурасстегнутые джинсы держатся низко на бедрах, кожа от шеи до щек покраснела и потемнела там, где Тецуро оставил засосы. Кисуми седлает его бедра, устраивая Тецуро удобнее.

― Не уверен, что у тебя выйдет трахнуть меня в одежде.

― Заткнись, ― Кисуми тянется к карману и вытаскивает презерватив, отбрасывая ненужный бумажник на журнальный столик.

Тецуро приподнимает брови:

― Собираешься оставить его здесь?

― А ты собираешься его украсть? ― отвечает он вопросом на вопрос.

― Конечно, нет, ― усмехается Тецуро.

― Вот и славно, ― с этими словами Кисуми начинает стягивать с себя джинсы. ― Я тебе помогу, ― он хватается за ремень Тецуро.

По всему телу пробегает дрожь. Пальцы у Кисуми длинные и красивые, такие хочется прочувствовать внутри. Как бы Кисуми выглядел, если бы трахал ими Тецуро? Кисуми пытается стянуть с Куроо джинсы вместе с трусами, но отвлекается, увидев его член.

― Оставь, ― комментирует Тецуро.

― Мм? ― Проходит добрых три секунды, прежде чем Кисуми переводит взгляд на лицо Тецуро, и становится сложно сдержать смешок.

― Просто… просто трахни меня как есть, ― говорит он, также старательно избегая пялиться на тяжелый, сочащийся смазкой член Кисуми.

― Уверен? 

― Уверен.

Ему и раньше доводилось заниматься сексом едва ли не полностью в одежде.

Кисуми кивает и начинает подготавливать обоих. Тецуро дотягивается до ящика в журнальном столике и передает Кисуми смазку, которую тот принимает с благодарностью. Очень сложно не следить за каждым его движением. То, как опытные пальцы касаются члена (наверняка он проделывал это уже тысячу раз, и хочется чувствовать Кисуми на себе снова и снова) или как разрабатывают собственный вход. Кисуми закрывает глаза и часто выдыхает, полностью сосредоточившись на себе.

― Начнем, ― наконец говорит Тецуро, возвращая его к себе.

― Мне нравится твоя прямолинейность, ― усмехается Кисуми, приподнимаясь и ведя членом Тецуро промеж своих ягодиц.

Тецуро смотрит на него в ожидании и неровно дышит, легко касается ладонями бедер, пока Кисуми направляет его в себя, шипит, стоит головке проникнуть внутрь. Все тело Тецуро охватывает жаром, Кисуми кривится, опускаясь на него сантиметр за сантиметром.

― Мм… большой.

― Боже, ― Тецуро смеется.

Хочется сесть и придержать Кисуми за плечи, помочь, но тот, судя по всему, неплохо справляется и сам.

― Еще утром я не мог и представить, что будет так охрененно, ― произносит Кисуми, опускаясь на его член до конца.

Тецуро уже почти не дышит, наблюдая за тем, как Кисуми расстегивает рубашку, приподнимается и опускается, устраиваясь удобнее, смотрит за капельками пота, что стекают по груди.

― Ты прямо с утра решил, что кого-нибудь сегодня трахнешь? ― спрашивает Тецуро и слышит в ответ смех.

― А ты нет? ― Кисуми скользит ладонями под его майку, и теперь очередь Тецуро смеяться.

― Туше.

Кисуми начинает медленно раскачиваться, сначала только бедрами, не выпуская Тецуро из себя и не меняя позы. Затем ведет ладонями вверх по груди Тецуро, нависает над ним, приподнимаясь и опускаясь на члене. Тецуро стонет, руки сами ложатся на бедра Кисуми, но тот замедляется, как только чувствует прикосновение, отстраняется и начинает волнообразно двигаться на нем. Приходится прижать кулак ко рту, чтобы сдержать стоны.

― Почти угостил меня напитком сегодня, ― выдыхает Кисуми, и Тецуро не сразу понимает, о чем речь. ― Какой джентльмен.

― Стараюсь ухаживать за потенциальными любовниками как могу, ― сквозь стон говорит Тецуро.

Кисуми опять смеется, запрокинув голову, сжимает Тецуро в себе, чуть не заставив его кончить.

― Любовниками, ― произносит он, и впервые за ночь Тецуро не понимает, шутка это или нет.

Кисуми бесстыдно выгибается, опускается на его член, будто хочет вбить Тецуро в диван. Никого не заботят тонкие стены квартиры, Тецуро больше не сдерживает стоны, смотрит, как раскрывается перед ним Кисуми, как его волосы прилипают ко лбу. Чем больше Тецуро двигает бедрами, тем ниже сползают с колен джинсы, и вскоре Кисуми вскрикивает, обильно кончая им обоим на грудь, и Тецуро не заставляет себя долго ждать. Они замедляются и выдыхают.

― Твой член весь в твоей же сперме, ― говорит Кисуми, отстраняясь, как только Тецуро выскальзывает из него.

― Заткнись.

Кисуми аккуратно стягивает с него презерватив, завязывает и бросает в урну.

― Какой джентльмен, ― усмехается Тецуро, и Кисуми улыбается, укладываясь сверху.

― Используешь мои же фразочки?

― В этом я хорош.

Иногда Тецуро думает о той ночи, когда они трахались с Кисуми так, будто хорошо друг друга знали; думает о сексе, после которого Кисуми лежал на нем, рисовал узоры на груди, и казалось, что они вместе уже очень давно. И еще о том, как Тецуро захотел просыпаться по утрам и видеть улыбку Кисуми и, может, чувствовать, как на его руке выводят «я люблю тебя». Веки тяжелеют, но ему кажется, что его целуют прямо перед тем, как он проваливается в сон.

На следующее утро Кисуми исчез. Его не было ни в квартире, ни в городе. Тецуро он не звонил и не писал, потому что наверняка не спросил его номер телефона у Соске. Сам Тецуро понимал ― не стоит интересоваться тем, кто вряд ли захочет от него что-то помимо случайного секса. Кисуми не оставил ни кошелек, ни белье, ни даже какой-нибудь чек с рядом цифр. Единственным доказательством, что он и правда был у Тецуро дома, стал выброшенный в мусорку презерватив.

Тецуро двадцать три и он никогда в своей жизни еще не был так влюблен. Часто он сидит за стойкой очередного бара и пьет, ожидая кого-нибудь, кто подойдет и спросит его имя, предложит выпить, встряхнет и уничтожит его, а затем снова вернет к прежним берегам.


End file.
